Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Christopher rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $9.38 each and baskets of lemons for $4.48 each. Christopher decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of lemons before heading home. How much did Christopher need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Christopher needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the lemons. Price of kiwis + price of lemons = total price. ${9}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Christopher needs to pay $13.86.